Decelerate
by rubix22
Summary: One-shot. A strange event during the Level 6 Shift Project.


A/N: I wanted to try something different this time. Since I don't think I'm capable of writing a story filled with thought provoking monologues or in-depth character studies, I instead tried imagining a picture and then describing it. In the end, I doubt it really matters how I managed to put the story onto paper, and I doubt anyone can tell either... but I think this is something interesting to point out...

Sorry for wasting your time... (-_-')

If anyone likes this short story, please tell me in the reviews! Otherwise it's easy to assume everyone hates it...

Enjoy! (^_^)

* * *

><p>The setting was a dark alley. Bits of trash and rubble were scattered across the floor of the narrow space, and the sun seemed to be positioned in a way that made shadows stretch irregularly. Within this desolate place, a girl was breathing weakly.<p>

"_Ha...ha..._"

This girl had a remarkable resemblance to Misaka Mikoto, one of Academy City's level 5's. Of course, she was not.

With a steady stream of blood was dripping onto the ground, she was obviously in critical condition. She was looking down towards the floor, with one hand firmly planted on the wall of a building and the other covering the gash on her neck.

_Step. Step._

The girl stopped breathing and looked to the side.

Following the blood trail the girl had left, there was a boy 20 meters back, though, only the lower half of his body was seen. With that much, it was shown that he had his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"I'm surprised you ran off so suddenly."

_Step. Step._

He continued to come forward. Parts of his white hair and the lower part of his face now came into view.

"Did I make a bad first impression? Honestly, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

On his face was a smile that could hardly be called human.

"Judgments like that could really hurt a guy's feelings, you know?"

Accelerator was in full view now, and the girl could only stare as he proceeded to step forward.

"..."

Her stare was blank, but...

The images of 10000 comrades processed into the girl's mind, each depicting the gruesome ways this boy has killed before. One girl had been crushed to death underneath a boxcar. Another had been impaled by several metal beams. And another had an arm and a leg torn off from their joints. And then several others had...

Silence.

"..."

...

He stopped.

His eyes widened.

It seemed like something was happening that he couldn't completely comprehend. Something seemed to drain from his twisted expression.

"Oi."

He called out to her unnaturally. She couldn't say anything back.

"What the fuck is this."

He started moving again, though this time it was different. They weren't taunting steps. He wasn't playing anymore.

Harshly, he grabbed her arm and pressed it up to the building. He gave a good look at her face.

_An error...?_

The girl's blank expression didn't change, but unconsciously, her lips started to move.

"..."

No noise was made, but, even so, the boy reacted. It seemed like he understood. There was no need for words in this situation.

_I don't ...nt to do thi... ymore-_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP...!"

He was angry.

In more ways than one.

"I GAVE YOU A CHANCE...! SO MANY GOD DAMN CHANCES...!"

His grip became stronger. Strong enough for his nails to cut into her arm.

"SO DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT...!"

If rage and delirium could somehow mix with desperation...

"DON'T SAY THOSE WORDS TO ME...!"

The blood continued to drip...

"DON'T FUCKING MESS WI-...!"

…

_Drip. Drip._

The girl was dead.

She wasn't breathing anymore, and her pulse had been long gone. Her body sagged. There was no will in her anymore.

…

So he let go.

And she slid down into a pool of her own blood.

…

"..."

For some reason...

He stayed where he was, overlooking the corpse. It seemed like he felt compelled to stay with her for a bit longer.

Looking down at her, he could barely see a reflection in her bloodstained goggles.

...

"Oi."

He spoke to the corpse.

"Without me... you would've never seen the light of day..."

Accelerator's face was hidden.

"Are you glad..."

He asked.

"That a monster like me was born..."

"..."

He stood for moment, seemingly waiting for an answer. The blood didn't stop.

And then...

_Step. Step._

"Tch..."

Accelerator looked to the side and made one last glance towards the girl.

He walked off, back into the darkness.

Whether it was an error or not, there was both blood and tears on the girl's face.


End file.
